


Stealing Tim Hortons (and my heart along the way)

by hewwo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Even ao3 user hewwo can love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo/pseuds/hewwo
Summary: That's just how young love is





	Stealing Tim Hortons (and my heart along the way)

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute date idea is putting toothpaste in your shoes

Mukuro’s feet pounded against the ground hard as they sprinted across the parking lot. This was nowhere near their top speed, but they kept their pace slower than usual, not daring to leave their accomplice behind. 

Looking over their shoulder, they saw the form of their beautiful partner in crime following close behind. Sayaka wasn’t nearly as athletic as them but she definitely wasn’t out of shape so they were making good time.

“R-remind me why we thought it would be a g-good idea to rob a Tim Hortons.” Sayaka said in between pants as she kept pushing herself forward.

“...” Mukuro had no real answer. “Because it seemed like a cute date idea at the time?”

Their significant other probably would have had a bigger reaction if they weren’t so exhausted, but Mukuro didn’t have time to think about that as they skidded to a halt, eyes wide with a horrific realization. Sayaka stumbled to a stop right beside them before putting her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, looking over at Mukuro, eyes slightly wide with worry.

“I think someone stole our getaway car.”

Sayaka’s eyes shot over to where their vehicle should have been, parked right here on this curb, but lo and behold, nothing. She put her face in her hands and let out a groan of frustration and Mukuro felt guilt rising in their chest. This was their first real date together and they had ruined things.

Before they could stew any longer, they could feel a soft hand in their’s and looking down it was none other than Sayaka’s. Mukuro’s eyes shot up to her face only to find renewed determination present in her eyes.

“Come on! We can still make it!” Sayaka leaned over and gave them a quick peck on the lips before pulling them along by their hand.

As they ran together, Mukuro was reminded of how Sayaka wasn’t just their partner in crime, she was their partner in life, and here with their fingers intertwined, running away from the law with a box of timbits to share, they knew they could accomplish anything together.


End file.
